Snape's Valentine's Surprise
by FuzzyHyperLlama
Summary: Snape's recieving anonymous love letters and with only a few weeks until the big day, can he work out who the sender is?


**Sorry it's late I had trouble with my laptop and then went away for a while XD hope you can forgive me =)**

_You're in my thoughts and in my heart  
>Wherever I may go;<br>On Valentine's Day, I'd like to say  
>I care more than you may know.<em>

Snape read the poem again for what must have been the twelfth time; he seriously doubted that this love note was genuine. He had found the note resting on his desk after his potions class with his Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's.

There was no name signed and he was growing frustrated trying to work out who would have given him this, he hated to admit, sweet love note.

He carefully put it in his drawer with the other one he had received the week before and studied the hand writing a moment longer before closing the drawer. For the life of him he could not recognise the neatly looping script.

He didn't understand why he was getting the love notes so soon; it wasn't valentines for a couple of weeks yet.

He growled, wrenching open the drawer planning to burn the love notes like he had done to the ones he had gotten from his other students but something about the innocent words had him pausing.

He closed the drawer with a frustrated sigh and turned his attention back to marking the essays from his previous class. He refused to admit that he studied any writing that was even slightly identical to the hand writing in the love note.

~O~

_Your lips speak soft sweetness  
>Your touch a cool caress<br>I am lost in your magic  
>My heart beats within your chest<em>

_I think of you each morning_  
><em>And dream of you each night<em>  
><em>I think of your arms being around me<em>  
><em>And cannot express my delight<em>

_Never have I fallen_  
><em>But I am quickly on my way<em>  
><em>You hold a heart in your hands<em>  
><em>That has never before been given away.<em>

Snape read through his weekly love note and felt a slight constricting feeling in his chest. He placed the small piece of parchment into the small heart shaped box that had come with the note, closing the lid he lovingly stroked the magnificent little box; which, if he was correct, was made of Brazilian rosewood. The silver clasp glinted in the candle light and Snape found himself smiling adoringly, hoping that his secret love would reveal himself soon.

As Snape ate his lunch he watched the students as they talked between themselves, looking for any sign of his anonymous admirer. He found himself eager to receive his next love note and the expensive gifts.

He was still nowhere near working out who his admirer was and hoped that in his next note there would be some type of clue but he doubted it as so far this person has not given a single hint, almost as if they didn't want to be found or were scared to be found.

He found himself growing wary, what if this person was not a student? He looked around himself at the other Professors and grimaced, he hoped it was a student. He felt nauseous thinking about receiving love notes from any of the other professors especially that fool Hagrid.

~O~

_If I could have just one wish,  
>I would wish to wake up every day<br>to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
>the warmth of your lips on my cheek,<br>the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
>and the feel of your heart beating with mine...<br>Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
>with anyone other than you<em>

Snape sighed as he read this week's poem, he was growing restless. It was now only four days until Valentine's Day.

The whole school was impatient for the day to get here and decorations already lined the halls ready for the valentine masquerade ball. The female students were discussing their dresses and the male students were trying to build up the courage to ask the girls to partner them at the ball. Even Snape's Slytherin's were excited.

Dumbledore had asked that he attend the ball for the students' sake and he had begrudgingly agreed, although on the inside he was nodding enthusiastically. He hoped that his little cupid would reveal himself.

~O~

_My days are filled with yearning;  
>My nights are full of dreams.<br>I'm always thinking of you;  
>I'm in a trance, it seems.<em>

_You're all I ever wanted;  
>I wish you could be mine;<br>And so I have to ask you:  
>Will you be my Valentine?<em>

Finally it was the day. Tonight was the valentine Masquerade ball and Snape was buzzing with excitement.

He began to get ready three hours before the ball was scheduled to begin. He washed with his best smelling soaps and shampoos, and then dressed himself in his best dress robes; which were a dark emerald green and fitted nicely to his muscled frame.

He arrived half an hour early so that he could assist in any last minute arrangements. When the music started and the students began entering the great hall Severus found he couldn't stand still for too long.

He wandered around the hall hoping that his secret admirer would make some sort of move when a male student stopped in his path. The student was wearing dress robes similar to his own and Severus couldn't help but stare at the lean figure in front of him.

He looked up into a pair of unrecognisable blue eyes. The mop of dark hair looked faintly familiar though and he frowned. Who was this delectable looking sprite?

"Dance with me?" the masked boy asked with a small, amused smile. Severus smiled also and took the offered hand.

A fast, heavily beated song thundered out of the magically altered speakers and the masked boy begun grinding against Snape's body, swaying his hips sensually to the beat.

Snape's hands rested possessively on his sprites hips and he grinded with him and soon he saw his sprites cheeks flush and his lips open slightly as he panted out short breaths.

He lowered his head to nibble and suck on the young man's neck and he heard him moan quietly. "You smell good" Snape said as he nuzzled his neck and took a deep breath, savouring the spicy scent of his, hopefully, future lover.

"Wanted... to smell good... for you." The masked boy said between breathy pants. "Do I get to know who you are?" Snape whispered in the aroused boy's ear who moaned, his hands came up to grab Snape's shoulders for support and Snape's sneaked round to grope his firm arse. A cheeky grin appeared on his face "eventually" he whispered.

Snape growled lustfully and crashed his lips down onto his smaller lovers. They kissed through two songs, not caring who saw them kissing. So lost in their lust were they that they did not hear Dumbledore announce that all masks and glamour's would be removed.

When Snape pulled back he looked upon the revealed face of the chosen one "now you know" Harry said miserably, thinking that Snape would push him away but he was in for a surprise. Snape's eyes had clouded over with desire and he looked down at harry with an almost predatory gaze.

Snape bowed his head so that his lips were level with Harry's ear and whispered seductively "shall we go somewhere a little more private?" and then he almost laughed when he was dragged from the hall by a very eager Gryffindor.

The End

**Happy Valentine's Day my truffle muffins XD**

**Hope you all have a romantic day and I hope you enjoyed my little fic **

**The poems in this fic I found on a website (although I can't remember which) and do not belong to me, neither does the Amazing world of harry potter that belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling I just monopolize it.**

**J.**


End file.
